Oh Simply Perplexed!
by Viburnum
Summary: A confused Kiba gets to protect Cheza a flower maiden who will save the world but Cheza doesn't care and wants to go to Darcia, the enemy who she loves! MAJOR CRAZINESS AND CROSSOVER MADNESS!


* * *

**Disclaimer:** It is with the heart's ailment that I give confession, the original of the text that comprises Wolf's Rain is not in my collections to own yet of another, oh, I sign for the depression. So please prevent ideas of suing. 

**Warning: This plot is arranged with crudity and nonsensical remarks and with the appearances of several characters not of my possessions either (Disclaimer to those) so please do not get offense as it is all in a matter of comical state and also included is the violence which will be schemed yet the graphicness of details is in limitation or else in M section this story would proceed. None of the information or actions may be taken into the consideration of seriousness for it is purpose for a fictional humor.**

* * *

_**Oh Simply Perplexed!**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Kiba And Hige's Roles of quzzicality**_

* * *

The morning was of usualness, nothing mattered in the streets except the businesses of people, though indeed the difficulties and elations were always in united prospects. It is in all worlds and also in this planet titled the Earth and is exposed mostly of ice in its grounds. The people tire in this endless winter yet as no one knew of the cause it was to be certified as a normal entity without any controversy. The people were in their conversations – wither bitter, bickering, laughter, gossip, exulted news or mere happiness of a simple prosperity for it is to be guided, without such simplicity of purpose the ends and beginnings are to be felt quite meaningless. Even the things insignificant had incentives, maybe not proper but if they exist that surely a simple meaning will imply. The people Of Earth knew of this – the knew the ice splendid as purity for it revered as angelic whiteness but they also knew as foreign, in some cases as a suffering and though they complained they knew that with patience will the ice melt. But patience is also limited when the ice is limitless, it can be said that as the ice was unchanged the conversion occurred to people as people are always restless. But it is in hope that a survival of true happiness can be reached. The earth is the orb of most ice and it's melting is assigned to a maiden unseen for protective confinements. Yet, what is the destiny of the maiden who is assigned this operation? 

' Kiba. Kiba. Hey man you awake, we got to report in today at Myu's you know then we can just pass the day eating hotdogs.' It was an amusing bronze-mane boy you said it, nothing in particular – a call to wake but he was excited for no true purpose.

The young lad named Kiba was answering or properly suggestive, ' …Yes…yes…hot dogs…with extra sauce, extra mustard…lettuce…hmmm…tasty…tasty…you taste good, yeah you really do…maybe we can eat you later what you say babe or are you too popular miss movie star?'

' Kiba!' the other boy was shaking his head as if he was disapproving, ' You do know I can hear you right! You should keep those to yourself! Not spray it around like bug-spray anywhere you like! Now c'mon you idiot wake up!'

The boy pulled the one called Kiba by the legs and soon with an unpleasant sound was the boy on the floor. He firstly clutched his head as if to signal something and mumbled rapidly as if to say what he felt. The boy who had done the action was giggling and couldn't impede the thought to do so, he chiefly continued and allowed the one called Kiba to awake completely. Kiba was still clutching his head and it seemed he was in a sort of pain, but the boy was now laughing as if he had witnessed the coy jump over the moon and soon his laughter ceased as eyes blood-strewn gazed with malicious and angry prospects.

' Hige, you, you…you ASSHOLE I'LL POUND YOU TO ROTTED, SHREDED, MEAT!' Kiba firstly clenched and accentuated his feelings as Hige in realization stepped backwards but as a fox to the incognizant rabbit Kiba launched and was immediately on the floor with Hige. Obviously a struggle was ensued, with perpetuity and gasps and other reminiscent marks of pain was delivered.

Creek.

A door was opened and stood still with a certain sense of shock was a lady, she was a bit quizzical and didn't know what to say, the boys halted immediately and with a dazzled expression stared at her and she returned. Suddenly, she finally found her words and told them (though it seemed the boys do better without them), ' Uh, I had no idea you two were lovers but its okay but please when you do make love I suggest it be best if you are quieter.'

The boys were in a trance as if an arrow sliced their tongues from some portal they knew nothing of: they then slowly gazed at each other for a long while. The darkish earthly mane boy Kiba to the one called Hige. The silence was not interrupted as the third watched to see what would happen (merely she wanted to observe). A blink, a second blink, a third blink, a fourth blink – and then something did happen.

' Kiba I know, I know this is just what is meant to be.' Hige speaks with so softness and with somewhat closed eyes as if there was a passion he just wished to let out and Kiba's breath was slowly secured as if he knew nothing.

A kiss.

Hige has let his passion be expressed by his lips and Kiba felt something shatter, a sort of a reserve, he didn't know what to do or how he could do them but the lady was observing but with the smile that glorious it is quite without protection anyone can realize: this show had all the meaning of enjoyment for her. So the more it was prolonged she could enjoy her secret fantasy of two males sexually affectionate of each other but then again…fantasies don't truly end but some may be formed with a vagueness for it is reluctant from the begin.

' EWWW! OH MY!PHEWW PHEWWW! OH NO!' Kiba surrendered to the feeling of disgust as Hige laughed and laughed and tripped over the floor and crashed (in the basics of anime style) as the lady merely signed, feeling sympathetic for herself that her glorious dream was now undone but Kiba was not completed, ' YOU FUCKED UP BITCH! HOW CAN YOU KISS ME LIKE THAT? ARE YOU DAFT YOU COLLAR-WEARING FREAK?'

' Oh c'mon, I'm not gay its just I had to give this hot lady a show – cause I know her cuteness is a fan of the traditional shounen-ai right to the tenth level. She likes yaoi like its hot-fudge Sunday!' Hige was laughing at witnessing Kiba's fit of nausea and the lady was stunned at how he managed to discover her secret.

' How do you know tha- I mean you are accusing me of such a perversion!' the lady was fuming and Hige just gave a smirking sort of action whilst Kiba (in animated reality) thrashed around the apartment wrecking all in a place to find proper air supply.

' Listen lady I have seen you at the video store okay, you go to the adult section and I follow you, you look at gay hentai I try to see your underwear, you look at shounen-ai anime I try to peek at your bra, you look at gay porn I try to see your underwear one more time!' Hige was chirping as a bird happily dictating all his actions while you could hear the vomiting noises of Kiba being released out of the bathroom and Hige is wondering, Geez – that guy is so homophobic. _It was only a kiss I did that a dozen times…_

' Hey you follow me.' She was pointing her fingers suspiciously and accusingly, ' You sick pervert you are a stalker! You actually wanna see me sans clothes! Oh wait till the police hears about this! They'll you push you to the slammer!'

Hige starts to ponder for about some minutes and the finger is still pointed at him. Two minutes are gone, Hige is still thinking as the finger still is directed to him and in the atmosphere the sounds are of busy traffic and people and indeed Kiba vomiting. Five minutes have passed, Hige still is thinking (occasionally looking at the lady and also pondering if she can bring about magic) and the finger is still pointed at him. Ten Minutes have gone, Hige is putting his finger to his chin and the finger of the lady is still lifted as she is frozen in to produce drama – yes, Kiba is still vomiting (it seems that he has eaten for one hour the night before). Finally Fifteen minutes had passed and Hige looked with a smile as the finger is also dropped, but, Kiba is still vomiting.

' Uh, Miss Degre, I can say that as long you don't report me your love for shounen products will not be revealed. Is that okay?' Hige is trying to stir a certain charm with the offer and Cher seems decisive (hopefully it will be minute) and a thud announces the end of tragedy for Kiba.

' Okay sure – deal accepted, but,' Cher was approaching him in a seductive type of way and it could be described with the thoughts of Hige how he was feeling (_Ya, Sexy_ _lady coming I might just get some!)_ and Cher encouraged his thoughts by caressing his cheek, ' Truthfully, a cute boy like you stalking me ain't really troublesome just don't peek.'

' Alright ma'am!' Hige saluted as Cher withdrew from him and was leaving but Hige was sure he must continue, ' It's okay I won't peek at your lingerie as you shop for shounen stuff cause I get to see you in your lingerie and also get to see you naked when you strip for stuff across this great window'

' What was that?' she couldn't properly catch the words as a pallid Kiba appeared out of the bathroom like a reincarnation of Frankenstein and it was really getting her attention especially his extremely beautiful physical form.

' Uh, nothing, nothing,' Hige was quick for the cover as he was in relief inside, he hadn't meant to mention his hobby but he was so cheerful of everything that he had to tell but we should always censor some things, this was definitely a case, ' I was just wondering Miss Degre, you don't live here – though we know each other cause we live so near. What are you doing here?'

' Oh, yes, I'm sorry, I mistook this place for a friend's apartment. She lives a floor above. Sorry to disturb you two boys. Uh, sorry Kiba: with the misunderstanding and everything.' She was leaving and saw a collapsed Kiba on the ground before the door as she crossed over him to do her task.

Kiba (animated swirl-eyes put) was intoxicated by the whole dilemma, ' Don't mention it Miss Degre. I forgive because you're hot – your lucky you didn't hear how Hige spies upon you naked 24/7.'

' Yo bastard she's gone and aren't you my best friend? You shouldn't even think about exposing me dude.' Hige saunters about freely looking at a swirl-eyed Kiba moaning on the floor as if a stampede has punished him – more like a stomach pump has demobilized him.

' Yo man you look beat out like a cat who had been hit by several shoes, uh, need anything?' Hige was concerned but he smiled for Kiba's comfort but Kiba (with a swirl in his eyes and a stomach emptied as a can) felt so distant from comfortable.

' Yo, just…just… get me my pills Hige.' Kiba was muttering as those zombies you properly see as entertainment aspects in a movie, uh, usually old movies and Hige chirped and got him his medicine.

' Here you go Kiba! Your **Happy Pills** for a not-so-happy person! But you; be happy Kiba! Fly free and stuff!' Hige seemed to support Kiba and fed him his pills. If one is wondering what sort of medication it was for Kiba then be assured it was not of any stomach remedial benefit, it was somewhat psychological and experimental: a mixture one would say, and it was home-made especially for Kiba; If one was to observe with a definite reason to know the purpose and name behind the drug then it could be explained: The initials Of Happy Pills surrender it all, H.P. is defined: **Hige Protection Pills**.

After consuming this drug Kiba bounced like a bunny and was energetic immediately (Indeed the medicine is a success for its field) and a hyperactive Kiba appeared and an animated background followed with Japanese styled rays of crimson light with Kiba so happy, ' Yeah you fuckers I feel great! YEAH!'

Hige looks eager as a puppy as Kiba pranced and "shook it" to imagined music as he roared on cheering as he was euphoric to get out of "Higegitis" (a disease dispersed by the insanity of the character named Hige) and Hige just yelped as a wolf-pup and moved along with Kiba. Everything was alright, until…

' Its eight forty-five. Myu will kick us out!' they both were in a chorus and soon sped with speed appropriate for anime screening and reached to the destination they were supposed to be in.

Both were exhausted and seemed as if they were being suffocated underneath a volcano but they managed good speed and that is all that mattered. They were crimson and had steams coming out of their face (customary to anime characters) and seemed relieved that they were able to restrict any further tardiness. But this was not finished yet cause if it was mentioned that speed mattered, the, it was only mentioned to screw with everybody…

' WHERE HAVE YOU ASSHOLES BEEN TO! YOU STUPID GUYS CAN'T BE PUNCTUAL! I MEAN HELLO YOU GUYS WORK IN A WOMAN'S LINGERIE STORE I MEAN ISN'T THAT ENOUGH TO GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF BED!' a brunette was screaming and a hurricane appeared out of her mouth (courtesy of anime) and the boys felt they were tide in from of a large blow-dryer for their hair was seriously screwed.

' Uh, actually, we had a problem Myu. Please forgive us.' Hige was bowing his head simultaneously as Kiba just stood with an expressionless face. He seemed to be thinking about something and both to Hige and Myu he was unnoticed.

_Dammit, why I let Hige talk me into this job – all he said was "We are going to a strip-joint for some relaxing from our taxing." And I was so upset that I agreed. I had gotten without work for months – doing okay in school but work is what needed, Hige suggested I get a girlfriend to get "really-worked-up" but I rather listen to a baboon's red butt then listen to Hige. Geez, wish I done it sooner man this pervert got me working in a lingerie store its kinda embarrassing but I really can't complain: I mean I'm a guy! But still it feels awkward cause last week I saw my Aunt and she was like "Kiba!" and I was like "What!" and she was like "What are you doing here? Do…do…you work here?' and I was like, " That be $40.95" Man, it was frustrating and then she was like, "Okay." And I was like "Cool." And then she was like "Bye." And I was like "Toddles." Man, when did that pop outta my vocabulary_, Kiba was surely thinking: in fact this eighteen year old sure though a lot, he had sought far and low for reason in any situation but he kinda dozed of sometimes (it happened for the excessive use of Happy Pills) and Myu was blowing hard as the storm who wipes out your armada flat, (sorry if you are like a conqueror).

' Kiba! Kiba! What are you staring at!' screaming was the lady called Myu and Kiba toppled to the ground with a crash and with lots of smoke to follow him (anime courtesy should be recognized) and soon he bounced up immediately up.

' Yes, Miss Myu Sir!' he saluted as Hige entered the shop and Myu stood angrily at Kiba who was sweating profusely while Myu examined him, and circled him, and examined him, and circled him, and – well you know!

' Kiba, you got a nice bod you don't really have a girlfriend do you?' Myu looked seductively as Kiba crashed once more and got up due to Myu's exasperation and smile sweetly as he perspired.

_Oh no way this bitch is getting me, I mean I'm Kiba – millions of fan girls want me cause I'm supposed to be this sexy guy, hey what I'm saying? Dammit! I'm out of character again, I guess Myu is cute but she is a cruel bitch when you say "no" maybe I can just play along and say yes cause I'm Kiba – the heroic guy and all that shit! Wait, what if she blabs around that she's my girlfriend! Oh no! Shit!_ ' Yes, I have a girlfriend.' Kiba was a person to perspire as he did not like his situation, (poor anime profuse sweating, ' You see Hige is my girlfriend!'

Inside the shop Hige has just heard Kiba's confession to Myu and as he was eating hotdogs and not paying attention to the lady behind me asking him what was the price of a sickly pink negligee he turned and spit (anime expelling of force) and her face easily transformed to a newly whipped face-cream (eww!) and soon ran with the power of anime works to arrive at his destination which was in front of Kiba (due to anime force he was able to knock down Myu) and was gasping while Kiba who was severely sweating really was a sticky situation…or, maybe down below his pants something had decided to go south – Nah, couldn't be! Kiba was judging the topic of his "sticky" feelings while Hige was blowing a fiery nose and yes, Myu was behind him screaming (anime-style is a fashion in modern society) and Hige was pointing a finger and thinking, _Good thing I learned how to stay frozen in a accusatory position from getting a class on "Stationary 101" by Miss Cher Degre._

' KIBA.I.AM.NOT.YOUR.GIRLFRIEND! Besides man the kiss I gave was in a way purely sexual but hey – hey –' Hige started only to successfully get his ear snatched by Kiba who was seriously enjoying every moment of it, platonically of course.

' You Dick! Just pretend we're bisexuals in a relationship! Or else I have to have sex with Myu and guys really don't say good things about her gold mine!' Kiba was whispering quite hoarsely and both were ignoring Myu, who was closing her eyes and exploding (all anime-like) for Hige trampling over her also she was disappointed to know that Kiba may have thought him more **_womanly_** than her cause it meant that her femininity may be decreasing; heck, it wasn't like she was like Harmona or anything but if a woman is beaten by a man in being quite beautiful femininely than she has to say something about it, well, not really but Myu was upset cause it meant her option in getting laid by blue-eyed Kiba was surely thrown from a catapult to enemy territory: Hige territory (maybe he might have even done the whole urine-marking thing or maybe this excessive screaming Myu is acting like a loony).

' Oh ok, but hey, what do I have to be "the girl" in the relationship?' Hige agreed but wasn't happy in being his specified role by Kiba, not that he minded – but seriously for a guy it's okay liking a girl's everything, but, uh, being a girl really isn't comfortable but woman got it good cause they can be all tomboy and shit and not be titled a transvestite, and transvestite was Hige's worst nightmare cause working all day in a woman's lingerie store with all those good-looking designs had gotten him thinking with the occasionally daydream of being the best Victoria's Secret lingerie model, but he was sane (probably no comments on that)

' Man, you kissed me in the morning to get that sexy freak her fantasy now you be a bitch and hop like a bunny and do what this tortoise says!' Kiba yelled at Hige who kinda looked at him peculiarly.

' Uh, what?' with the assistance of a bemused face he looked (anime implied) and Kiba was staring back too as question marks of rainbow colors appeared out of Hige's head as he tried to understand everything.

Nodding his head, Kiba screamed, ' Just do what I tell dickhead! Bastard you dance to my music now!' and as he did Hige's rainbow colors dropped like pebbles from a cliff and Myu crashed (anime styled) once more and of course she was pissed.

' YOU BITCHES WEREN'T EVEN LISTENING TO ME! I'LL DEDUCT A MONTH'S SALARY! NOW YOU TWO GO INSIDE! But, before you do I wanna ask you two homosexuals or bisexuals?' Myu simply stated everything she was required to and awaited an answer.

' Bisexuals, we like two flavors than one.' Hige answered dumbfounded for he didn't know why he responded like that as Kiba stared at him with the question of "what" blaring through his expression.

_Oh Wow! That's good for me! I can still have Kiba! All I have to do is seduce him!_ Myu happily whilst Kiba through powers of comedy learned her ploy and commented but he must have surely been discreet of it, although then the comedy could not persist.

' Please, I rather do a chicken than have sex with you Myu 'cause you are really weird and act as this weirdo from the planet of the freakish –"idiotic-pretentious-loving-cats" and so **I can** do better than you.' Kiba assures Myu on how he feels though he practically accentuates his capabilities as a decent lover (may he be blessed for his attempts).

' Surely Kiba you don't really feel that way.' Myu is exasperated but she tends to her sexually driven wants firstly and edges closer to Kiba; Hige acts as a voyeur though of course he really doesn't wish to but his employer coquettish attitude towards Kiba entices him, on the other direction Kiba keeps repeating the phrases of quizzicality in his mind for they are comfortable as hot chocolate.

_I-know-she's-on-crack-'cause-she's-damn-bitchin'-so-the-tortoise-says-cheese-bunny-licks-something-the-magician-does-backflips-the-bunny-licks-tortoise-I-wanna-dance-macrena-do-full-monty-live-at-the-store-stuff-face-with-weed-what-am-I-bitchin'-about-? Oh well –she-gets-so-fine-in-the-night-I-say-stay-but-she's-like-no-I-go-and-I'm-like-no-you-stay-she-like-no-I-go-I-like-no-you-stay-she-like-I-go-I-like-stay-stay-she-like-go-go-down-to-the-store-for-ice-cream-sundae-Sunday-oh-wow-i-like-chocolate-then-she-say-I-go-and-I-say-you-stay-I-go-for-sundae-girlfriend-pretty-girlfriend-oh-I-gotta-get-laid-I'm-so-screwed-she-goes-for-sundae-I-stay-in-Sunday-oh-damn-the-bitch-stares-like-with-I'm-gonna-gut-your-ass-all-over-look-gotta-stop-this-answer-Myu-_ "No, Myu actually I do think that way 'cause you suck your lingerie products all over and then pretend that your boyfriend did it (though you don't have one) so who wanna mess with a freakish bitch like you – uh, bitch.' _Ok, next time I won't space out and then decipher what I'm gonna say 'cause now I'm screwed and flat like a tyre screwed by a needle!_

' KIBA! YOU BASTARD! THAT SUBTRACTS TWO MONTHS PAY SO I WANT YOU TO STARVE AND THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO EAT YOUR ASS!' Myu screams angered at Kiba's all too obviously understood rejection (anime detection at screaming) but Hige misunderstands something or everything as he is wide-eyed (anime styled expression) and points it (no, not that but a question).

' Uh, Miss Myu how can Kiba eat his ass won't that be seriously cannibalistic and shit, really man, shit is like in the ass, so that's seriously gross man.' Hige actually bickers this at Myu who is fatally crimson (anime implied as it is and truly exasperated at the rejection) and Kiba slaps his face and swallows a dozen of his "Happy Pills" as he needs to carry them as Hige with his bizarre-girlfriend, who is his mind can't keep a low profile.

' I hope you know Hige that your pay is subtracted with Kiba, being his boyfriend and everything, ha, ha, you'll eat your ass too – oh, this joy is crucial.' Myu laughs insanely and evilly (anime drawn so you may imagine) and Kiba and Hige (sweat-drops of anime detail) and look as she trudges to the store and then she screams, ' Now you idiots get to work! And by the way Kiba I don't suck the lingerie in the store I only bite 'em when I'm nervous!'

Hige stares at Kiba. Kiba stares at Hige. All this quiet and calm for some seconds do progress. And then…

' Dude, she's so unhygienic – she bites the stuff she lives on and it ain't hotdogs – but, you know, you have to admit –it's kinda gloriously kinky and hot! Right, Kiba!' Hige utters with an infantile happiness in his eyes and Kiba perplexed at all the sentences stares. Then he eats a dozen more "Happy Pills" and collapses on the ground (anime intentions are clear)

' You know Hige I'm gonna leave you for drug overdose.' Kiba swirly-eyed (anime component) mentions as Hige bluntly glares and folds the arms of his and looks rather incited at the statement.

' Oh, really Kiba what does drug overdose have that I don't –tits – Kiba there is something in the world called implants! So don't you worry I'll stick to you, breast-full or breast-less.' Hige's determination truly makes Kiba collapse again (anime corporation. limited or unlimited) and swallows a dozen more "Happy Pills" and utters in drugged confidence.

' Ma, I seriously need a girlfriend to lead me out of this abuse – or shit like that so I will search for my Aphrodite and stuff like that.' Kiba makes a resolution and he then wanders into the store with a usually hyperactive Hige and continues, ' 'Cause I know she'll come here – a thousand of fine girls come here all the time and guess what I see their stats pronto so I know one has gotta be like "the one" and she be like all matrixy I guess with fine kicks.'

' Dude I so feel for you 'cause like then I had to start cross-dressing 'cause best friends usually turn lovers.' Hige mentions with a chirpy voice and Kiba irritated looks at him with a denied assumption.

' You kidding me if I wanna date a man I do the guy who was the real one in that flick Matrix not some bitch who fantasizes to be a chick.' Kiba insults Hige and Hige returns with an explanation.

' Man, I do not have fantasies of being a woman, 'cause then I'd be doing drag for this joint.' Hige is solid and Kiba stares and snickers as if he recognizes something and Hige looks worried.

' Oh really, then who says in his daydreams – "Yes, yes, I do love the lace and straps that nudge my ass and no, no, I'm not a boy I'm an ugly duckling who has turned into a swan – see me gleam babes as I reign my feminine side –yoo-hoo!" huh, huh.' Kiba nudges an exasperated Hige.

' I so hate you right now Kiba.' Hige looks angrier than a wolf who got his testicles eaten –uh – no, let's rephrase that – angrier than a wolf out-smarted by a fox and foxy-wolfish Kiba did his job.

' No you don't with all that shit being my lover I know you love me almost romantically, c'mon lets go inside before Myu starts chewing on that new line of panties from "Vanity Fair"' Kiba walks followed by a instantly chirpy Hige who has forgotten than his dreams of modeling woman's lingerie has been exposed (Kind of crazy isn't it).

* * *

Somewhere, where the territory of a maiden is settled a young girl with crimson eyes seems to twirl around in an ancient Harmony; it is the dance meant for the wounded and is the name is titled "The Insane Affair" or is it prepared for this girl in particular…the former seems to be the case and as she twirls she sings her sweet song: 

' You know that you must be here  
In the arms of mine our love can share  
Countless hours that we may not spend there;  
Or else you will start wearing my underwear! Yeah!'

Someone stares at this situation with a bemused and worried face with a very high irritated mix into the expressions, (anime favored expression), her need was for this macabre of lunatic things to stop (as she sees fit) but then again our comedy wouldn't happen because of it, well, she looks on in her way and comments heavily, _I hope this bitch Cheza stops this 'cause I really have to go to the bathroom and then the my journey, Thanks to God that I don't have to accompany this whiny little maiden to her official journey to the tree that she says is her parent, God, what that parent feed her fertilizers cause she's constantly acts like she's smoked weed. Uh, I guess the competition with the soldiers and people will decide who can take care of Cheza, right now I gotta get this bitch down and rush to my bathroom. Did she had to have eighteen shots I mean liquor isn't really her thing cause now she's like damaged, not that she isn't when she's sober. I have to go! I have to go! _

' Hey Kaoru Kamiya what are you staring at? Go fetch my dinner I hope it's not cracked up junk that you usually make in your character in **_Rurouni Kenshin_**!' Cheza mouths in a rapid rate and Kaoru blinks (anime implied once again).

' Yeah sure.' Kaoru utters as she runs fast to the bathroom and doesn't care what prolongs her as long as Cheza thinks that she is getting her something; _Why_ _the hell do I have to baby-sit such a bitch!_

And Cheza merrily sings as if there is no tomorrow:

' Then if you look as if to stare  
As you wear my underwear  
I say, "This bitch needs no lay."  
Cause you are so gay, so gay!'

* * *

**Author's Note: -** " There, the ends of the first chapter. I have already explained that this piece is crude in humor so please do not feel offended by plots of future and present. Tell me of your remarks as they are indeed needed. I hope this piece is satisfactory to its aim of to be a crude comical plot. Well as time gives the lightness of space I will update, so please let there be patience. I await your attendance in the proceeding chapters as I continue."

* * *


End file.
